Poseidon and Athena Sittin in a Tree
by Seph400
Summary: Poseidon hears a rumor from an Apollo camper. What could happen? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just me! This one will be awesome I promise.**

**Percy: Are you sure, because last time you said that-**

**Me: *gags Percy with my dirty socks***

**Percy: *takes gag out* oh and Fang345 does not own me.**

Poseidon POV

I was visiting Camp Half-Blood when an Apollo camper came up to me. "Hey Poseidon, I heard from an Aphrodite girl that heard from her mom, that heard from Hera who overheard Athena say that she secretly loves you," and then he left. What he said shocked me. After I thought about I realized that I had to ask Athena just to be sure. After I teleported to Olympus, I went to Athena's room. Luckily she was alone; she was brushing her hair and looking beautiful. "Athena, I have one question," "Yeah, well here is mine. What are you doing in my room?!?!" "My question will answer yours. Do you secretly love me?" "Poseidon, honestly we've been fighting since the Athenians named their city after me. Do you seriously think I love you?" "You still haven't answered my question," She turned around and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What?" "I said yes, okay? Now leave, please. There's nothing that you could do that could help me."

It hurt me to see her so sad, but there is one thing that I must say before I go. "Wait I have one more thing to say. I think it might help," "What? What could you possibly say that could help?" "I love you too," and then I kissed her. "Poseidon! What are you doing to my daughter?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own PJO. Yet**

"Zeus, before you do anything rash hear me out," I said calmly. "Why should I? I was just coming to check up on my little girl, and I find you forcing her to kiss you!"

"Father, First off, I'm not your little girl. Second, I don't need you to check up on me anymore. And finally, Poseidon wasn't forcing me to kiss him. I love him so don't try to get in my way." "Wait I don't understand. I thought you hated Poseidon and that's why you didn't want your daughter and Percy to be together?" "No, the reason I didn't want them together was because I was- wow this is embarrassing- but I was jealous."

"Uh, okay, I'll just leave you then," My oh, so annoying brother said. "I heard that Poseidon," "Dang, I hate that we can hear others minds,"

"So what do you want to do now Athena?" "Well, I probably need to go apologies to Annabeth and Percy,"

After she said that, she disappeared.

Athena P.O.V.

When I reappeared at Camp Half-Blood, every one bowed. "You may rise." Now to find Percy. I first went to look in the Poseidon cabin. When I got there no one was there. _Well I guess I'll go look in the sword arena,_ I thought.

Once I got to the arena, I saw my daughter and Percy fighting. I leaned against a wall and watched them fight. An hour into the fight, I saw Percy notice me out of the corner of his eye. He immediately froze out of fear. My daughter took this to her advantage and disarmed him. Before he could be beaten, though, he ducked down and reached towards Annabeth's pants. I was about to intervene, but then I saw him take out her knife. He quickly disarmed her and put her knife to her neck. "What now wise girl?" I heard him say.

"I surrender," Wow, never in my life had I seen one of my children surrender to a child of Poseidon. "Well, Pursues that was a clever trick, knowing where an opponent keeps there weapon hidden is an advantage. But Annabeth, trying to defeat an opponent while they show respect to your mother is very dishonorable." I heard Annabeth yelp with surprise. "Mother I didn't know you where here. May I ask why?"

"Well didn't you just ask that? But the answer is that I have come to apologies to you both. I am sorry for trying to keep you apart. I was just jealous that you could be together and Poseidon and I could not." "Wait, what?" Percy asked. "I said that your Father and I are together. Well bye."

Percy P.O.V.

What the Hades? Did she just say that our parents where dating? I looked at Annabeth, only to see the same look of confusion.

"Well that was odd," I sated. "Thank you Captain Obvious," Annabeth punched me in the arm. Hard. "Ow! Crap I forgot about your dip in the Styx, Percy." "And you call me the seaweed brain." At that we both laughed. "Let's go eat lunch Seaweed Brain. I'm starved." "Fine Wise Girl. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey im going to start a new fanfic of the astro boy movie because I just saw it. Wish me luck


End file.
